


Favorite Kind of Night

by adarksoul



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i have no shame whatsoever, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarksoul/pseuds/adarksoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so you’re to Mumbai.”<br/>“I’m going to Mumbai” a small smile painted his face. Kala couldn’t resist those smiles.<br/>“In three days.”<br/>“In three days.”<br/>“Stay out of my head.” Wolfgang frowned.<br/>“What?”<br/>“Don’t connect with me for the next three days” Kala smiles. “I wanna make a surprise for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Kind of Night

  **“** “Okay, so you’re to Mumbai.”

“I’m going to Mumbai” a small smile painted his face. Kala couldn’t resist those smiles.

She couldn’t resist any of Wolfgang’s smiles, actually.

“In three days.”

“In three days.”

“Stay out of my head.” Wolfgang frown ed .

“What?”

“Don’t connect with me for the next three days” Kala smiles. “I wanna make a surprise for you.”

“I was never a big fan of surprises…” he deflected a little bit, out of habit.

“You’ll like mine, I promise. Give me a chance?” she gave him her pretty pleading eyes and how could Wolfgang say no, even if he wanted? (he didn’t)

“Of course, Liebling” **”**

 

It w as with that in mind that Wolfgang landed in Mumbai. After a ten-hour flight and a lot of crying from a baby in the airplane, his patience was wearing thin for everyone else other than her.

He looked around the airport, expecting to see Kala, but instead he saw a tall, stereotypically  Indian man in a suit with a sign that said simply “Wolfgang”.

“I think this is me” he said as he stopped next to the man.

“Good night, Mr. Wolfgang. Welcome to Mumbai. Shall we?” he greeted as he took Wolfgang’s luggage, gesturing towards the airport’s exit.

“Yes, sure. Where am I going to, exactly?”

“Your hotel, sir.”

“Got you guys the best room” Nomi sat right next to him at the back seat of the car, a mischievous wink on her face.

“Thank you. The neural blocker you and Kala made has been great these past three days. I couldn’t hear a single breath from Kala. It was very upsetting.” she laughs at the sneer in his voice.

“It’ll be worth it, you’ll see” Nomi had that dirty look in her eyes that got Wolfgang’s attention.

“What is Kala up to?”

“You’ll see. Now I’m going before you can’t contain yourself and try to find out through me. See you guys later” and with a final wink, she disappeared.

 

“Here we are, sir” the drives said, after a 15-minute ride.

“Thank you” he said, as he left the car. The hotel was quite something. Classic Indian design on the outside, high technology on the inside. At the reception he was told to go to the 27º floor and to leave his stuff there, they would sent it upstairs later.

At the elevator, he was starting to feel the neural blocker wearing off more than  ever (Nomi and Kala designed them to have effect for  twelve hours ); he could feel the presence of Kala closer than  ever , her anxiety mixing up with his. Suddenly he felt cold feet – something he rarely felt in his life. Just when the elevator doors opened that it really sank: he was, literally, steps away from Kala, the woman who turned his life and beliefs, dreams, and ideas upside down.

The fear of rejection hit him hard, despite the thick wall he has built around himself with violence, booze, meaningless sex, law breaking, and solitude –  Kala knocked them down and he hadn’t even noticed until that moment.

He was scared.

“You don’t need to be scared, you know” her sweet voice floated across the rooms, working like a clamp on him and pulling Wolfgang out of the elevator and towards her.

It was another brick-hit on his head.

She was standing in the room next to the lounge/elevator space, some sort of living room. It was a bright room, full of colors, incense smells and the hot, warm  Indian breeze coming through the open windows. But he would  only  notice that later.

The only thing that mattered in that moment was Kala.

The woman  w as looking at him, wearing the richest combination of clothes he has ever seen –  a bra in a deep emerald shade of green with a lot of details embroidered in  rhinestones in shades of  black, white, and gold. A long, see-through skirt, made of the most delicate fabric, went down till her ankles.  _A belly dancer costume._ Besides that, she had  henna artwork and jewelry up and down her arms and legs, except on her hair –  her hair was untouched, wild and beautiful as always in its natural curls.

Wolfgang was so lost.

 

Both of them started to walk towards the other, in sync. It was like they had a pull beyond their connection, a force that couldn’t leave them apart. As they stood face to face, staring  at  one another, Wolfgang was really afraid; all that was too good to be true. Kala felt his hesitation and smiled to him, reassuring. She took the lead. Her hands hovered over him, just  savoring his physical presence. They both held their breaths without noticing; if one was mirroring the other or even projecting, they couldn’t tell.

When Kala’s hands finally touched his lower abs, they felt the neural block going to shit and really, Wolfgang couldn’t bear. He had to close his eyes, it was too much. He felt her hands sliding up his body, splayed out on his chest moving up and down in a caress that only Kala would be able to do. 

“You’re really here” she whispered, in awe.

He came back to life, opened his eyes and met hers; they smiled to each other, it was helpless. His hands went to her waist, delighted at the soft warm skin of hers, blossoming in shivers under and  _because of_ his touch.  Mein Gott , he never felt like that about any woman… he was surrendered, really –  and the most scaring thing of all this was that he knew it wasn’t because of the cluster or their connection. It was only and purely because of Kala.

They held each other really tight, foreheads knocked together for a moment. Her hands were through his hair and clutching hard at his shoulder, her lips went to brush his blond hair at his temple. His hand and arms were across all of her naked back, holding her closer while his face was hidden on her curls. It was a little shitty angle, but he couldn’t bring himself to care; her smell –  kinda flowery, kinda spicy –  was odd, yet perfect. Something he didn’t know he craved for until that moment.

“We are” he breathed in her hair, a soft smile pushing his dimples to the surface.

After a moment, her lips dragged themselves down his face just as one of his hands went up to her face, cupping her jaw and caressing it. Kala’s lips enjoyed the tingling sensation of his stubble burning them. They smiled at each other again (they couldn’t help, really) before diving into a breathtaking kiss. Grabbing a i r and pulling one another closer wasn’t enough; it seemed that nothing would ever be enough to satiate their hunger for the other. His hands roamed down her back and the shivers made the ir way up again, making her press herself with more want against him, making her pull at his hair with more desire.

“Wolfgang” she said out of air as she broke the kiss. “Wait, wait. That’s not what I planned for tonight. At least not now.”

“Not now?” he arched an eyebrow, smiling in a way that made him worthy of the “Demon” title she previously used to describe him.

“Not now” she repeated the phrase and the smile. His heart skipped a beat. “Come.”

She took him by the hand and led him to the other room. It was clearly the master room: there was a  _dossel bed_ in the middle of it and all, but Kala didn’t left him there. She went to a pillow circle at the corner of the room and stopped in front of him.

“Take off your shoes” she said as she began to take off his leather jacket. “And get yourself comfortable.”

As he sat down at his pillow nest and she turned off the lights, leaving the illumination only to the candles and clicked play in a nearby computer, he finally understand: she was about to give him a dance.

 

A sitar sound started to reverberate through the room and her hips began to move. The song got richer by the moment and so did her moves. Her jewelry was  swirling  along as her arms and hands did intricate patterns around her face and her body. She spun, she rolled her full body, she rolled her hips, she rolled her belly and repeat ed it all, not necessary in that order. She rolled her body backwards, arching her spine in sync with the song and giving him quite a sight. Her curls flew around, having a life of their own but amplifying her beauty at the same time.

Wolfgang was at her mercy.

Her hips shook in a way he had never seen anything moving or being moved in his life. Despite her shyness, Kala owned the dance in a way it was unspeakable for him. In that moment,  under the dim light in their hotel room, she was a warrior queen that was able to make any and everyone bow down at her feet - he being the first one in that line.

She was getting closer and closer, dancing around him, teasing in a way he knew, deep inside, Kala could do. She had a veil in her hands that she had waved around and ran through her body –  in a very cruel way, he may say. Now she was with her back to his own as she  threw the veil at his neck and pulled back in a caress while punctuat ing the song with her hips moves; making him feel everything, but not seeing. He sighed out loud and let his head hang back for a second while  he swallowed. It was too much.

Kala stood in front of him. Her hair was thrown back and forth, leaving her facing him from up above; smug, powerful as she made her own breasts tremble at the rhythm of the song. Kala’s hips swirled one, two, three times before the dance was over.

She didn’t move, just stood tall, there –  her head hanging back, panting slightly, her chest going up and down because of it. Wolfgang took a couple of deep breaths for a second or two, trying to recover, to regain some balance. After that, he kneeled before her, sat at his own heels and took one of her ankles in hand, putting on his tight and caressing it. His hand found the cut in her slit skirt and sneaked in there, smoothing her leg up and down, until the back of her knee.

Kala let out a long sigh. And a small smile.

His hands went up, caressing all of her thighs, as he got properly on his knees and dragged his lips on her belly, nuzzling and  giving  playful love bites that made her laugh and run her hands through his blond hair. He stood up slowly, his lips moving north as well as his hands –  he was squeezing her ass cheeks gently, but with a resolution in his grip that matched his personality and had his teeth at her collarbone, breathing hard against her skin.

“What you’ve done to me, Liebling…” his voice was rough, thick with desire.

“You know what I did, pryi” she let her hands trail under his shirt and her nails started to drawn her own patterns on his skin. He laughed a little breathless before taking off his shirt. Kala had seen Wolfgang naked before, in a lot of different situations, but in that moment it was solid, it wasn’t just a visit - _he was really there_.

She sighed and slid her hands at his stomach, kissing his neck a little too wild. Wolfgang loved it –  he loved anything that came from her, to be honest. Her mouth went down and sucked and  bit hard a nipple, ripping a loud grunt from him. His calloused hands travel ed to her back and took off her beautiful bra,  uncovering to sight and touch her even more beautiful breasts.

She opened her eyes and stared at him; her hands went up to his hair and pulled at it. Her eyelids fell a little as her gaze dropped to his mouth. With a little smirk, her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked his upper lip for a moment,  savoring the reaction his body gave her because of it, because of how good it felt to have their bare chests touching, to have her hard nipples brushing against his skin. 

“Let yourself go, Wolfgang” she murmured against his lips. “You don’t have to restrain yourself with me, for me… I want you as you are.”

He looked her in the eye, caressing her cheekbone almost as a natural instinct, not really thinking of what he was doing. He just gave her a nod, letting his hand slide till her thighs and pulling her up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. Never leaving her eyes, Wolfgang walked to the bed and laid her there, his body an easy fluid above hers, kissing every inch of exposed skin in the most reverent way he could find. No, he didn’t treat every person he ever slept with like that, but then again, Kala wasn’t a trivial being – no, she was so much more that he, being the small being he always believed he was, could really describe or explain the amount of importance that woman had in his life. It was like he never truly lived his life at its fullest until they crossed eyes at that restaurant. He was just… wandering, going on automatic and then he met Kala. He met Kala and then… that was it. He met Kala. There wasn’t much more left after that, really.

So yeah, he wanted and had to worship her because what else could he do with such an amazing human actually loving him the way she did? 

And he wanted that. Badly.

His lips  traveled her body, mapping everything and any little thing to his memory, to forever, in any way he could. His hands smoothed her  thighs while his lips  bit her nipples, sucking them with his skillful tongue. Kala moaned loudly under him, her fingers holding a vicious grip in his hair. Her legs could n't seem to stop moving; clutching him closer by the hips, sliding down his own legs in a caress, spreading more openly for him. Wolfgang let his fingers slip inside her skirt and slide it down, leaving her stark naked under him. He backed away for a moment, taking her in, all her glory. He was speechless. He was lost. He was found. He was hers.

“Kala…” he breathed her name, beyond words.

She smiled to him, hovering her fingers over his bulge with curiosity and a pang of lust in her eyes before unbuttoning his pants and undoing his fly. Her hands rubbed him through his boxers and he moaned with his eyes closed, feeling her hands climbing his body and cradling his neck as she sat on the bed before kissing him with that mix of anxiety and hunger that she seemed to always have on her lips. He laid her once again and his hands held her waist, pushing her body up at the same time he started going down,  love-biting his way to her clit. He nuzzled her whole cunt first, making Kala moan more and have a full body shiver. Then he was licking her, kissing, sucking, devouring her with all his might. His hands were going from her ass cheeks to her thighs, holding her to control at least a little bit the way she was rolling her hips against his mouth – she was so responsive, physically, vocally, he was having a really tough time trying not to rut against the sheets; he wanted her, not some stupid dry humping with the mattress.

H e massaged her clit with his thumb while licking her entrance with the tip of his tongue, making her arch her back and pant hard against the pillow. While one of his hands went up to her breasts, pinching and caressing at one of her nipples, his tongue darted up to her clit and Kala moaned louder when he found a specific spot.

“There Wolfgang, there, stay there, don’t stop!” she was so breathless while speaking, but he thought his name never sounded so good to his ears. His jaw was starting to feel sore, but he didn’t mind; he kept going, motivated by her loud moans, the sweet trembles of her legs, her “yes”s, her “don’t stop”s, her “there, oh yes, like that”s, the way she moaned his name when she lost completely control of her body and quivered under his touch, coming and rutting against his mouth in reflex. He loved every second.

He rested his forehead against her belly, breathing deep to regain his self control and don’t come in his pants while she rested there, a little numb. After a while, he felt her hand crawling to his hair and massaging his scalp. She called his name, her voice hoarse.

“Yes?” anyone could totally listen the small on his lips.

“Fuck me again” she said. “But this time I want to fuck you as well.”

His hands gripped her waist hard, almost in a “you’ll-have-bruises-tomorrow” way and breathed her skin; there were really not words for her. He kissed-and-sucked her clit one more time (earning a reflex tremble and a gasp from her), before asking her to get him a condom while he got himself off his pants. She opened the little package and he helped her putting over his swollen cock. Her hands went to the whole extension of his back until she managed to find his hair once more at the same time he laid his body over hers, breathing deep and slow. One of the reasons he wanted to go down on her first was this; besides loving to see her so satisfied, he was pretty sure his dick wouldn’t last as much as usual inside her and he wanted this to be as good as it could be for her.

She gave him a little squeeze  on the neck and he smiled at her, stopping his mental wandering. Wolfgang nipped her lower lip lovingly and rested his forehead against hers as he penetrated her. Her hands grasped his shoulders strongly, her mouth opening in a little whine at the foreign feeling and Wolfgang waited a bit, for both their sakes. She was so tight around him, clenching a little, so warm, so wet and it was  _Kala_ and it was real and he really needed to stop thinking all that stuff or he really wouldn’t last and that would be a shame.

Kala nodded slightly against him, giving him a little  peck and that was it for Wolfgang. One of his arms was resting against the bed, by Kala’s head, supporting his weight and the other was caressing her aimlessly, just feeling her, as he started to fuck her properly. His hips  were going and coming, slowly discovering what else he could do to please her. Kala hugged him by the waist with her long brown legs and squeezed him – inside and outside, earning herself a loud moan from Wolfgang, followed by a hoarse little laugh.

“ _Mein Gott, Kala…_ you’ll kill me if you keep doing that” but his smile was saying that he didn’t mind dying like that at all.

“I want more, Wolfgang. Please… more” she moaned against his lips, her nails scratching his back and it stung like hell thanks to all the sweat he was pouring and she was so fucking sexy like that; he groaned against her cheeks, biting a little as she licked him just because. Wolfgang pressed his body with more want against hers and his hips moved faster with hers. They were both moaning and groaning like crazy – his head pending against her neck and her lips attached to his ear, totally on purpose. His hands went more roughly at her and his thrusts were shallowing, losing its rhythm a little, and she was chanting to him how she was so wrong; he was not a demon, there’s no way he’s a demon, he was _so good, yes_ , _like that_ , _Wolf-fgang_ , her nails digging at his shouldbladers like fire and she was doing it again – squeezing herself all around him just to see he losing it and he did; he moaned her name and called for a god he never believed in and her name again and it blurred a little because she was _so good to him, with him, Gott Kala_ _ich liebe dich_ _ **so**_ _sehr_ and he lost his voice when he finally came, just a few grunts and a couple of lost letters came out of his throat as he trembled above her. Her legs kept him in place and he didn’t get out, he gave a couple more of thrusts in a reflex motion while caressing one of her breasts and Kala was arching against him once again;  this time, Wolfgang actually looked at her in bliss and, well, it was a good thing he had already come, really. She was so lost, but somehow she managed to get back, open her eyes, stare at him (his dick gave a very distinct twitch here) and kiss him fiercely, with her toes still curling against his ass and back and all.

He collapsed against her after that, totally whipped. Wolfgang asked for a couple of minutes before the next one because, wow, that was beyond anything he ever felt in his life. Kala smiled as he got out, took off the condom, knotted and threw away; he couldn’t have described better. He  laid beside her, both of them with mopey smiles on their faces, looking at each other. Incapable to tear away. 

And then they did all over again and again and again; that other time, she was on her fours, her curls sticking at the sweaty skin of her back and Wolfgang made a move to put them to the side, but Kala told him to hold them, to pull them a little and Wolfgang had to take a deep breath before anything or else she would drive him insane. And then was  _Wolfgang_ who was on his fours and yes, it was a bit strange for Kala, but he done it so beautifully with her, made her feel so wonderful under his tongue, she believed she could totally make  him feel the same way, using her tongue and fingers and lube. (She totally could; Wolfgang was a quivering, horny, lost mess under her touch; his shiny ass up in the air for anyone to see it.) And then Kala was staring Wolfgang from up above, her dark skin glowing and her messy hair brushing again her hard nipples while she sunk down, fucking him slowly and madly good – he swore he never saw anything  _so beautiful_ in his life, but then her breasts were bouncing a moment later and her nails were cutting his chest and she  threw her head behind as she started to tremble in front of his eyes and, as he got up and  held her and kept her going through her orgasm till she was so sensitive but still being stimulate that she  _had_ to scream, he  understood that he was wrong; he could never pinpoint the most beautiful thing in his life, he could only say it would come from Kala, because she would always be giving him something new to place under that title.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is it, my first Sense8 fanfiction published here, yeeey! Feel free to tell me what you think of it, I'd like that very much. :) The title comes from The Weeknd's "Earned it" because I suck at titles and that was it.


End file.
